


Spoiled Fudge

by LABrats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be careful what you say, for you may learn things best left unknown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiled Fudge

Disclaimer- I don't own anything you can recognize.

The Spoiled Fudge

Minerva was in Albus' office, discussing the state of the school and what to do with the Ministry, when another letter arrived. From the ministry. From the Minister's office.

Dumbledore sighed as he read the missive, then handed it to Minerva.

Her only comment on reading the demand was, "Fudge is spoiled."

The fact that Dumbledore was looking over the information from the kitchen when he heard this, led to what may have been the greatest misunderstanding of Minerva McGonagall's career.

"What? The fudge is spoiled? But I just gave them the recipe for white chocolate fudge, and was so looking forward to it."

"Not that Fudge." She thought he had just heard wrong and would connect the dots now.

"The mint chocolate fudge then?"

"No." She was surprised enough to not tack anything else on before he was speaking again.

"Maple nut?"

"No." Shock ran through her body- she couldn't say anything else.

"Cranberry?"

"No."

"Lemon lime?"

"No…." There was lemon lime fudge? Good Lord.

"Walnut?"

"No."

"Peanut butter?"

"No."

"Butterscotch?"

"No."

"The Dreamsicle fudge then?"

At the shocked blink, he recognized that wasn't it.

"Chocolate fudge?"

Blink….

"Vanilla?"

She shook her head, shocked…

"Banana fudge?"

Another shake of her head..

"Coffee fudge? It's still in the experimental stage though…"

Minerva fainted, leading Dumbledore to review the list of fudge again, just to be sure that he didn't miss something about the spoiled fudge.

A/N this was entirely for fun. I ran out of fudge kinds though. You are more than welcome to suggest some, but I think this list is long enough…and Coffee fudge is not very good, according to mom's recipe, but we're working on it.


End file.
